Like Cats & Dogs
by Malicewolf
Summary: Cheren's Liepard and Bianca's Stoutland decide to go out on a little date. Little did they know, it was not a case of "puppy love." LiepardXStoutland


"Hey Cheren!"

"Yes Bianca?"

"How about I let out Stoutland to play with your Liepard?"

"Sure! Why not?"

It was beautiful day in the Unova region. Bianca and Cheren were out in Nimbasa City near the Ferriswheel. Both trainers released their Pokémon so that they could play as well.

"Alright Liepard. You have fun now! And stay out of trouble!"

"You too Stoutland!"

"Stoutland!"

"Liepard!"

Pokemon's POV:

"Aye, nice day is it, lassie?"

"Ah, yes. Even for a Liepard like myself, I enjoy going out."

"You do lassie?" said the Big Hearted Pokemon. "I've met many Liepards before and most of them just prefer to be pampered and such."

"Pampered? I'm no couch potato! I'd rather enjoy the thrills and danger than to be fat and lazy."

"Hmmm…ye got some wild sides in ye! By the way lass, what be your name?"

"My name's Felicity. Felicity the Liepard. And you are…"

"The names Scout. Glad to meet ye, lass! Now, how about we go and have some fun until it's time for our trainers to go home?"

"Be my guest!"

"No lassie, be _my_ guest!"

"Hmmm…such a strong handsome beast you are!"

Felicity and Scout went everywhere they could to make the best of their day. They started out by going on the Ferriswheel. Felicity was very nervous. She never went on a ferriswheel, let alone went on one with a powerful Stoutland. She took in her courage and went with Scout anyway.

"You alright lass?"

"I-I'm fine, dear."

Scout let Felicity go to her seat first, then Scout sat right beside her and the ride began to take motion. Felicity got a bit nervous because she was a little scared of heights, but with Scout close by her side, she started to feel very comfortable, especially with Scout's silky soft fur.

"Gosh, I'm starting to feel cold!"

"Either ye nervous or ye anxious to get that way lass."

Scout then went in closer to Felicity and put his front paws on her waist. He was huddling on her to keep her warm.

"Feel better lassie?"

Felicity, for the first time, never felt this way before. Scout's paws on her waist, his mustache on her sides, and the warmth of his body heat, made her feel at ease. She began to imagine having an intimate pleasure with him.

"Oh Scout!"

"Aye lassie!"

Scout's eyes touched Felicity's as they met, nose to nose. Scout then lightly sniffed at the Liepard's muzzle, and then he licked her gently. Felicity felt more intimate than ever and licked him back. This made Scout feel very passionate toward his "date." Both feline and canine began to kiss passionately, tongues out and in each other's cheeks. Scout's slobbery wet tongue, met Felicity's spiky version, and it felt like a mixture of rough and smoothness.

"Mmmm…Scout! Yes…this is how we're supposed to do it!"

"Oh…oh lassie! I'm here for ya!"

"Well then, allow me to assist you with helping hand."

Felicity took out her front paw and was reaching for Scout's gonads. She was just about to feel for his testiscles when the ride stopped. Felicity quickly shunned her paw away as soon as the door opened.

"Gosh that was a close one!"

"Y-yeah lass. Let's just casually get off this ride and go somewhere else."

With that, both the Liepard and Stoutland walked off as if nothing happened. They went to a secluded area where no other people or pokemon were present. It was a quiet little clearing, a good spot for the two to be alone.

"Ok lass, it's just the two of us now. Now um….where were we again?"

"I was going to perform helping hand…that is if you still want to allow me to do it."

"Oh, go ahead lass. Continue on with that move. It's gonna be super effective ye know!"

With that, Scout lay on his side and expose his underside, just like what real dogs do when they want a belly rub. Scout was getting more than a belly rub. Felicity, once more, took out her front paw and began searching for his gonads. She was getting close…

"Ahh…lassie! That's me favorite spot!"

Felicity felt a long, large, fingerlike projection.

"Hmmm? So this is where your testicles are? They are huge!"

"No lassie! Me testis are further down. That's me member ye touching!"

Felicity looked down and saw his sheath. Indeed it was huge. A bone inside of Scout's penis, known as the os penis, is responsible in aiding in reproduction. In this case, sexual pleasure.

"By the way lass, are ye in season?"

"No. Not all. But we can still have fun!"

"Then let the games begin! I'm ready for ye!"

Felicity took her paw and began to rub his sheath. She could feel the bone inside his member she slowly massaged it. Scout's member began to slowly peek out of the hole. It was like a Diglett, only smooth and moist. Scout began to pant wildly as she forced the sheath to retract, exposing more of his member.

"Scout, your member is starting to get bigger the moment I retract it!"

"Ack, that's normal. When us Stoutlands mate, our members swell up inside the female, locking us up together. That way, it guarantees that she receives the seed to make more Lillipups."

"Ha! You dogs have it easy! The male counterpart of us female Liepards have spikes on theirs. And it hurts after they thrust for quite some time!"

"Ouch! I'm glad I'm a Stoutland then."

Felicity then looked at Scout, and then back to his member that was going back inside of his sheath.

"You don't think that a Liepard and a Stoutland can get stuck together, do you?"

"Hmm…we could…try lass!"

With that, Scout got up and made sure his member was fully incased in his sheath. He then asked Felicity to show him her back side. Felicity did as his said and moved her tail to the side.

"You ready lass?"

"Oh yes! Please do as you wish!"

With that being said, Scout got on top of Felicity and began to mount her. She managed to bear Scout's weight as his body and mustache enclosed her body. Scout's member retracted once again, this time, fully erect.

"Yes, Scout, get….it…in there!"

"I-I got it lass!"

Scout's member went inside Felicity's flower. Once inside, Felicity went into a frenzy. It wasn't pain, but pleasure. She meowed loudly in excitement.

"Oh…oh…MREOOOWWWWW! REEEOWWWWW!"

"Lass…oh lassie…hurrgh!"

Scout's member began to swell as he thrusted in further. His knot already swelled up inside her, locking them up together, but Scout wanted to continue thrusting until he released his full load in her flower.

"Scout….Scout…. OH…OH SCOUT!"

"Hrghhg….yes….lassie! I-I'm going…to cum in ye!"

Scout continued to thrust for about five minutes. He wanted to keep up his knot. Eventually, he came as soon as Felicity did and both howled in pleasure.

"S-SCOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUT!"

"Huerr…..AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, both came into each other. Scout's seed mixed with Felicity's juices as they spilled beneath their paws. They didn't care; they just wanted to have fun. Scout huffed in excitement as he turned around and left themselves facing back to back, their rear ends touching each other.

"Ahhhh…..so…so how long are we gonna be stuck here?"

"I don't know lass, but me member's swelling down slowly. It'll be a while."

"O-ok then."

Both remained tied to together for about 15-20 minutes. After that, Scout's member swelled down and the both of them parted. Too tired after their boning session, the two lay out on the grass, with Felicity being on top of Scout's chest, kissing him.

"Oh, I love you Scout!"

"I love ye too, lassie."

They both went to sleep to regain their energy.

Trainers POV:

"Scout! Scout where are you? It's time to go home!"

"Felicity, it's time for us to go as well."

Suddenly, the two pokemon came bounding on their trainers, licking them excessively on their face.

"Well, I'm happy to see you Scout!"

"Same here Felicity! By the way, did you two enjoy your night?"

"S-Stoutland!"

"L-Liepard!"

"Ok then let's go home. I have a bone with your name on it Scout!"

"And Felicity, I'll make you one of your favorite dishes, ok?"

Both pokemon nodded and went home with their trainers that very night.


End file.
